


Breath-Taking

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Summerland (2020)
Genre: 1920's, AU, Alice Lamb - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kind of AU, One-Shot, Vera Wilbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: Flashback scene between Alice and Vera, what I picture happened after the lake...if it hadn't happened already...hence the 'kind of AU' tag.
Relationships: Alice Lamb/Vera
Kudos: 21





	Breath-Taking

If she had been sleeping, Alice would’ve tossed and turned all night with loose springs digging into her back. There were tears in the corners of the bedsheet and it wasn’t exactly perfected with Egyptian cotton, but she didn’t care enough to notice. The thoughts running through her mind right at that second, was how close Vera laid beside her and how long she could keep up her steady breathing for as Vera’s fingers brushed against hers.

The pillow behind her head had turned damp, hair still wet from the lake despite a rigorous towel drying, and strands stuck to her forehead. None of it mattered, however, not with Vera there.

Alice had stripped out of her white slip, replacing it with a woollen jumper and a plain grey skirt, the chill of the water still present on her skin. Vera, on the other hand, had swapped hers for another summer dress, one Alice couldn’t stop gazing at. The material was inundated with patterns, the kind that appeared when you shut your eyes in direct sunlight. It suited Vera remarkably, reflecting her full of life character.

As Alice felt Vera shift closer, leaning forward with laughter in response to one of Alice’s witty remarks, she saw the solid line of friendship between them fading away. Alice knew it had begun wavering many days prior, but she was too afraid to do anything about it. She daren’t speak her mind. There was an abundance of fear rising in her chest, whether the way she was feeling was at all reciprocated, or if she’d just made the whole thing up in her head.

She knew Vera was not one for distance, whether it was physically or emotionally, grasping Alice’s hand at every given chance or breaking down each and every wall that had been put up over the years. But Alice was not one for taking risks, so she held back, waiting. Some may have viewed this as pure cowardice, but instead it was simply fear.

‘Have you ever kissed anyone?’ Had they not been so close, Alice was sure she would’ve fallen off the bed in shock. The question, seemingly out of nowhere, caused a split second expression of panic to pass over her face before she managed to rein back control. Vera didn’t miss a thing and couldn’t help but smile as Alice was taken aback. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so brash.’

The apology was genuine and for fear of the smile dropping off Vera’s face, Alice was quick to respond. ‘No, it’s okay I just…wasn’t expecting it is all.’ She moved so she was lying on her side rather than her back and she rested her head on her hand, elbow digging into the damp pillow.

Vera mirrored her actions and soon there was even less space between the two. Alice felt her heart rate increase. ‘I have.’ She swallowed a lump in her throat. ‘Kissed someone that is.’

Vera lifted her eyebrows, impressed. ‘Interesting. Who was it?’

‘What is this twenty questions?’ Alice teased, rolling her eyes when Vera kept quiet, clearly wanting an answer. ‘Alright. When I was 15 there was a boy’s school down the road. They used to let us join together for school dances, so all the girls would try and catch their attention hoping one of them would be asked to the dance. There was one boy who…he was nice. He offered to walk me home one afternoon. We took a detour through the park and sat down on one of the benches. Without a word of warning he just leaned over and kissed me there and then.’

Vera stayed quiet, waiting to see if Alice had anything more to say. ‘Did you like it?’ The teasing smiled had almost disappeared, but the atmosphere was far from sullen.

‘I don’t know. It was strange, I wasn’t expecting it. Not that it felt wrong, it just felt…Oh I don’t know.’ Alice had averted her eyes, almost as if she was ashamed.

‘Hey.’ Vera said softly, the dulcet tones of her voice combined with the finger that now rested under Alice’s chin caused her heartrate to accelerate through the roof. The brakes rendered useless as Vera tilted her head up, and Alice knew she’d be able to feel every gulp, deep breath and shudder that went through her body. ‘It’s okay.’

Alice’s attempt to rid her mind of any thoughts was for nix, they were running a dime a dozen. She wanted to flutter her eyelids shut and wait for Vera’s lips to touch hers, she could practically feel Vera’s breath on her skin and it drove her crazy.

‘Any other romantic conquests?’ Vera asked, dropping her hand back to the bed.

‘Nope.’ Alice said, turning onto her back. ‘Just the one.’ _And you…maybe,_ she wanted to add.

She became fixated with the ceiling, trying to forget the moment that had just happened between them. Trying to get her breathing back under control, if it was at all possible.

Vera was now lying on her back also, their shoulders pressed against each other. ‘If it makes you feel any better, there’s only been two for me.’

‘Any good?’ Alice asked, and within an instant the smiles were back. Her head fell to the side and she watched Vera do the same, their eyes meeting once again.

‘Nope.’ Vera popped her P. ‘Well, it wasn’t breath-taking, mind-blowing, or completely-out-of-this-world. I’m still waiting for that kiss.’

The laughter bubbled out of her before she could stop it. ‘Oh yeah? So am I.’ Alice sighed, a hint of realism appearing in her voice. The joke not quite reaching her words.

What happened next, Alice would think about for years. Still lying on her back, with her gaze set on her fiddling thumbs, she never saw Vera move. She felt the bed shift and before she knew it Vera’s lips landed on her cheek. Alice felt her entire body seize up and it didn’t relax even when Vera pulled away. She turned to look at her and didn’t expect the serious expression she was met with.

‘I-’ Vera started, but she clearly thought the better of it. An apology rested on her tongue, so instead she leant closer to Alice and brought her hand up to the cheek she’d just kissed.

Alice’s eyes had widened. Had there been a mirror in view, she would’ve noted her appearance, expression like a fish floating on the surface of the water. Suspended, lifeless. But her tingling nerves made her feel more alive than she ever had, and her gaze still dropped down to Vera’s mouth. There was a moment when they both paused, a sense of trepidation surrounded them before a surge of confidence rose through Vera. She moved her thumb and began to trace Alice’s bottom lip, smiling at how soft it was.

‘Is this okay?’ Vera whispered, leaning closer than she ever had before.

Alice had to fight to keep her eyes open as she nodded, not wanting to miss a thing. Not wanting to forget a second of it all. But they shut automatically as Vera pressed her lips against hers.

There was a moment before Alice reacted, before her brain kicked in and caught up with her body. She eventually moved her lips in response, running a hand over the back of Vera’s neck and pulling her closer. The kiss was short and sweet and Vera drew back grinning, they both couldn’t help but giggle, feeling like teenagers all over again.

‘How was that?’ Vera asked, nervous.

Alice pretended to be in thought before she answered, making Vera’s cheeks puff out even more. ‘Breath-taking.’ It helped that Alice’s breathing hadn’t normalised yet.

‘Not out-of-this-world hmm? We might have to resolve that.’

Vera didn’t miss a beat before she moved back, capturing Alice’s lips with her own. The advance pushed Alice further onto her back, so much so Vera ended up half on top of her. She opened her mouth a little more and traced her tongue over Alice’s mouth, testing the waters. She almost sighed in relief when Alice responded with affirmation. A small whimper escaped her as Vera’s hands began to roam, starting at her sides and then tracing over the bare skin of her stomach.

She felt Vera’s fingertips dance under her jumper and past her bellybutton, and Alice supressed a moan as a pair of lips moved to her neck. Alice had never felt like this before, like she was on the verge of exploding, like every hair on her body was standing on end. White hot passion surged through her, so much that it scared her. It terrified her. But god was she not going to let that stop what was happening.

Vera, however, saw sense. Knew that it would be too much too soon, so she started to draw away. Though the whine that Alice let out almost encouraged her to carry on. The sound of panting filled their ears, completed with messy hair and haphazard clothes. And Vera thought she’d never seen Alice more beautiful in her entire life.

They were silent for a little while, drinking it all in and trying to regain their composure. Vera was too cheeky to let the quiet go on too long.

‘And how was that?’ She took Alice’s hand, threading her fingers through her own and placing it over her own stomach. She began to trace the lines on her palm, remembering every mark and indent on Alice’s skin.

‘Breath-taking.’ Alice sighed. ‘A mind-blowing, completely out-of-this-world kiss.’

‘For me too.’ Vera wanted to close her eyes and bathe in the emotions surrounding her, the pure lust and love that was sweeping through her body. _Love? Already? Surely not._

Alice seemed almost subdued, so Vera squeezed her hand in reassurance, encouraging her to talk. She didn’t want Alice holding anything back.

‘It felt right V.’ She shifted to face her. ‘Is that wrong, that it felt so right?’

Vera kissed her again, this time much softer. It lasted a few seconds, but in that time Alice felt all her worries melt away and wondered how Vera had achieved that power over her in such a short time.

There was a pause. Vera’s expression turned and she cast a serious look Alice’s way. She thought about her next choice of words.

‘Al…what we just did, you have to realise that we can’t tell anyone. Okay?’ Alice nodded her head in understanding. ‘And once we’re outside of this room, once we’re in public, I won’t be able to hold you like this, I won’t even be able to hold your hand. No matter how much I want to.’ Vera’s thumb was tracing patterns over Alice’s palm. ‘Once we’re out there, we’ll have to pretend.’

Alice kept nodding, knowing it was the truth. Knowing the reality of the situation they were in. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, her throat closing up, but she held them back.

Alice imagined them years in the future. In the same house, in the same bed, but walking outside with their hands linked. She pictured kissing Vera on the cheek in the middle of a crowded room, flinging her arms around her neck and letting everyone know Vera was hers. She saw people smile around them, shaking their heads at the couple and leaving them to their business.  
Alice wondered how long it would be till they could do all that.

‘But…’

Vera’s voice made her switch back, ridding her mind of all those impossible situations.

‘Just because we can’t do those things out there, it doesn’t mean for one second that what we did was wrong. Please don’t ever think that what you feel is wrong. There is nothing more right in this world.’

At those words, Alice felt the tears fall and Vera couldn’t keep them apart any longer. She pulled Alice to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding on tight.

‘Society will change Al, it always does.’ Vera said, watching as Alice shifted back and tried to smile. Though it was heartbreakingly sad to witness. ‘It will just take time.’

Alice kissed her, letting the quiet hover over them before Vera sat up. She dragged herself away from Alice and pushed herself onto the floor. Feet firmly planted. Alice observed her every movement, seeing her walk around the frame of the bed and towards the door.

‘Come on, we should get something to eat.’ Vera said, hand perched on the doorknob. But when Alice didn’t speak or move, Vera leant against the wooden surface. ‘What is it?’

Alice shook her head, as if she was in disbelief with herself. ‘I think I’m falling in love with you.’ At Vera’s expression, her insecurities began to rise. ‘Is that okay? Is it too soon? Should I not have said-’

She was cut off as Vera moved, leaning over her and placing a finger over her lips.

‘It is definitely okay.’ She was almost inaudible. ‘It’s kind of perfect actually, because I think I’m falling in love with you too.’

And then Alice didn’t care whether or not she could kiss Vera in a crowded room, she didn’t care about the pointed looks they’d get with Vera’s hand wrapped around hers, or the gossip that could circulate behind their backs. She only cared about those six words.

_I’m falling in love with you._

In decades to come, the phrase would echo like a dripping tap in an empty room. Repetitive, full of rhythm and never truly disappearing. Then there would be times where Alice tuned it out, forgetting about it completely. Pretending as if the words never existed in her world.

But then she’d wake up at night, sweat sliding past her eyes, with the dripping tap pounding in her mind.

_I’m falling in love with you._

She never heard it again, so she held onto it. Refusing to let it slip away even for a second.

But then it turned to _I love you._ The dripping stopped, and Alice thought the love filled silence was the best sound she’d heard in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My second attempt at a Summerland fanfic. Not sure what happened at the end, my attempt at an extended metaphor/symbolism. Interesting, I hope anyway. 
> 
> Kudos if you can, comment if you want. Thanks again! :)


End file.
